This invention is directed to providing a multiple outlet strip having an electronic clock and timer devices. In particular, the on and off times can be set to provide power to the multiple outlet strip over a predetermined time interval to be repeated each day.
Electrical outlet strips typically comprise a plurality of electrical outlet receptacles each having a plurality of openings therein to receive extension cords or other electrical components plugged into the outlet strip. Each electrical outlet receptacle receives a respective extension cord or other plug-in electronic component, such as a transformer. In general, each cord or device requires the same voltage and the openings of the strip receive the same standard-sized prong plug of each device. In most conventional outlet strips the receptacles are serially-arranged, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 217,251; Des. 285,435; Des. 304,324; Des. 379,965; 4,867,701; and 5,425,659. The patent of U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,701 discloses an arrangements of openings for each receptacle and a circuit breaker which are both conventional in the industry. An alternative serially-arranged array of receptacles is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,659.
The need to turn on and off the power to electrical devices during the 24 hour day remains. This need has increased as a result of more electrical devices being used during specific times of the day. For example, the use of computers requires a number of devices having separate power cords to be turned on and off at the same time. In a further example, Christmas and other seasonal events require the use of a number of lighting devices with separate extension cords to be turned on at the same time and turned off at the same time. Preset timers assist the user of outlet devices in setting the time when the receptacles are activated. Conventional devices for setting the time are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 288,177 and Des. 288,298. A timer dial is illustrated along with on and off tabs. The dials are numbered to 24 with 96 divisions around each dial; indicating settings in increments of 15 minutes. Receptacles are illustrated to be placed around a base unit having the timer dial. Lighting timers are common in the industry for installation between a power source and an outlet strip. A typical 24 hour lighting timer is manufactured by Gem Electrical Mfg. Co., Inc. of Hauppauge, N.Y. and sold by CVS Pharmacy. This time can be set to provide 4 On/Off settings per day with settings at increments of 30 minutes.
The use of multiple outlets which can be accurately set to come on at a precise time and off at another precise time represent a further need for certain electrical devices. This is particularly true for computing devices in the workplace. Electronic timers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 352,667 and Des. 391,177. These timers transfer power from a single power receptacle through the timer to another single receptacle. These patents do not disclose the nature of the timer or the type of information displayed. The need remains to provide a self-contained component to control the power supply by displaying the required information to accurately know the present time and to accurately set the on time as well as the off time for all receptacles of the outlet strip.
A further unfulfilled need is to provide a time references and displays which are most commonly used by the public. The times most common used are the twelve hours of the morning (AM) followed by twelve hours of the afternoon (PM). These are the times which normally appears on clocks and watches used by the public.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is provide a timed electric outlet device for activating and controlling multiple receptacles of a power strip during an accurately set time interval.
Another object of the present invention is to accurately display the real-time of day as well as the on-time and the off-time during which electrical power is provided to multiple receptacles of a power strip or bar.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple outlet bar unit in combination with a clock where electrical power can be provided to multiple plug-in devices between an adjusted and displayed on-time and an adjusted and displayed off-time.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to display times in the morning AM and afternoon PM which are most commonly used by the public, and further to display a different color for the morning compared with the afternoon to further distinguish morning from afternoon.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a timed electrical outlet strip or timed power supply. An outlet bar unit has a plurality of plug opening sets or receptacles for receiving a plug-in portion of an electrical plug-in component. Power is uniquely supplied to the outlet bar through a controller unit. The power supply is time controlled to provide a clearly displayed and easily set time period when the outlet bar is activated. A clock is set to display real-time and to provide a reference signal for setting the activation period of the outlet strip. Activation times can be accurately set to the nearest minute or less. Times are display in the conventional twelve hour increments and time set portions may include different colors for the morning (AM) hours compared with the afternoon (PM) hours. Overload protection and an on-off switch is also provided. A continuous power supply is provided by setting the activation period equal to zero.
In an embodiment of the invention a timed electrical outlet device provides a power supply for multiple plug-in components. The outlet device comprises an outlet bar unit having a plurality of plug opening sets to receive the plug-in components and connect the power supply to the components. A controller unit is connected between the outlet bar unit and a main power cable for establishing and controlling a time interval when the power supply is provided to the plug-in components. A time set portion of the controller unit includes a clock for establishing a real-time with a reference signal xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, an on-time device for establishing an on-time with a reference signal xe2x80x9cToxe2x80x9d when the power supply is to be turned on and an off-time device for establishing an off-time with a reference signal xe2x80x9cTfxe2x80x9d when the power supply is to be turned off, wherein the real-time, the on-time and the off-time are digitally displayed on a display face of the controller unit to be observed and set by a user. The outlet device further includes a logic controller of the control unit for receiving the reference signals and determining an activation period when the real-time is greater than the on-time (T greater than To) and when the real-time is less than the off-time (T less than Tf) so that the time interval is established.
The outlet unit of the invention further includes a control power component to provide a control voltage for the controller unit. The control power component includes the clock, the on-time device and the off-time device. Reference signals are established and times are set and displayed to the nearest one minute or less.
In another embodiment of the invention a timed power supply is provided for plug-in components having multiple outlet receptacles. The power supply is provided in combination with a real-time clock and includes an outlet bar unit having the receptacles in a serially-arranged array within an outlet housing. A controller housing has a display face and is affixed to one end of the outlet housing. A controller unit within the controller housing is electrically connected to the receptacles of the outlet bar. A clock set portion of the real-time clock is for setting real-time and establishing a real-time reference signal. An on-time device of the controller unit is interconnected with the clock for setting an on-time and supplying an on-time reference signal To. An off-time device of the controller unit is interconnected with the clock for setting an off-time and supplying an off-time reference signal Tf. A logic controller within the controller housing is for comparing real-time with the on-time and the off-time using the reference signals. A control switch of the logic controller is for establishing an activation period for the outlet receptacles between the on-time and the off-time. The controller unit further includes a plurality of displays in the display face of the controller housing for visually displaying the real-time of the clock along with the on-time and the off-time, wherein the activation period for the plug-in components is clearly observed by a user. The activation period can be set within a minute or less.